Modeling
by L-everlou
Summary: Kise is pressured by Aomine to wear a dress at his next photo shoot, a request that is heavily funded by Kise's modeling crew. The Seirin basketball team even attends! However, Aomine's a bit too caught up in what Kise's wearing to care about anything else... PWP, yaoi, smut, sex, whatcha wish. BAM! Did I get it right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMYGOD just fell in love with this anime, ITS THE ANIME OF FUCKING 2013! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm just so fucking pumped! Whenever I watch an episode I wanna fall off a huge fucking cliff and then go play basketball! RAWR! LET'S DO IT!**

Kise had never once modeled wearing a dress. And yet here he was, at the command of an extremely excited Aomine, accompanied by Kuroko and his team. And, of course, the millions of flashing cameras.

"Whoa... That guy... makes a seriously hot chick," Kagami breathed, in shock. Hyuga frowned, and elbowed him in the gut, pointing to Kuroko who looked at the ground, sullenly.

"A-ah, b-but Kuro-chan, you're m-much cuter than any girl!" Kagami stammered, picking the blunette up in a tense hug.

"Hmm," Kuroko said.

Kagami blushed, and lightly kissed him over the lips before setting him down and standing a bit closer to him. Kise looked on, with a gentle smile on his face.

"But, really, Kise, you managed to pull it off really well!" Hyuga complimented, feeling the need for less awkward conversation.

"And what does that tell you...?" Aomine snickered.

Kise's gentle smile dropped. "Oi, shut up! If it weren't for-"

"Smile for the cameras, please!"

Kise shot a dazzling smile towards the cameras. There were several clicks, and he returned to them.

"-you, I wouldn't HAVE to look like a girl!" He finished.

Aomine crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Behind him, Mitobe raised his hand. Kise was at least ten times more offended than that than anything.

"Oh, the vulgarity!" He sighed, dramatically. "Aomine forced me into the dress, and then hair extensions, and high heels... and makeup... and more makeup..."

Aomine grinned, turning to the other basketball players. "And? Don't tell me he doesn't look better like this!"

Everyone nodded. And at about this time, Kise checked in the mirror to see if his makeup had begun to run. He almost threw the mirror. And even then, Aomine raised his hand in a fist and yelled, "20 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

He did not expect to see a beautiful woman with hip-length, blonde locks and dewy eyes with a slim build draped in red satin. He did a double take, gawking at the woman he had miraculously become. His reflection stared back at him, his graceful features morphed into a questioning expression.

He looked away, more afraid of the countless horror movies he had watched while snuggled in Aomine's arms than anything. Speaking of Aomine...

Kise glared over at the navy-blue haired basketball player, merely checking his expression. He was met with something he could only describe as an animalistic need. He could feel Aomine's eyes boring holes into his body as he licked his lips. Kise responded with a smirk, leaning over a desk with his palms at shoulder width apart as he reached for an invisible pen. Aomine's eyes were trained on the hem of the dress as he moved, swaying his hips slightly.

Aomine's face clearly read, "Sex. Now."

Kise was more than happy to oblige. He quickly excused himself when a gap in the conversation came up, responding with, "be back soon!" When Mitobe raised an eyebrow. Aomine grabbed him as he got closer, and immediately threw him over his shoulder as he jogged out of the room.

"O-Oi, let me down!" Kise demanded, struggling as Aomine carried them down the hall. "Just where the hell are we going?!"

Aomine chuckled. "No can do, princess. And... I hope you don't mind abandoned shooting rooms."

Kise sighed in relief. At least he was going somewhere reasonable. Last time, it had been a storage closet, and the time before that, it had been the locker room... while everyone was still in it. That time, they had to keep it down, and even then, Midorima had still announced that he had heard something from the other row of lockers.

Aomine finally came to the room, opened the door, and dumped Kise onto the closest desk, earning a displeased sound from the other. He hitched up the crimson dress and slipped Kise's "special occasion" panties off of him.

"Eager," Kise gasped.

"Shut it," Aomine growled, roughly. There was a smile across his face as he pulled off Kise's stockings and threw his heels across the floor, pulling the dress up to Kise's stomach with his other hand. Kise shivered as each article of clothing was torn off.

"Nngh..." Kise groaned. Aomine roughly put his hand around Kise's member, stroking him twice before letting him go and undoing his own zipper, releasing his huge cock from its prison. Kise braced himself against the desk as he ogled his reward.

"T-take the dress off, first!" Kise spluttered, just as Aomine began to line himself up. "And use lube!"

"I'm not taking off the dress," Aomine told him, flatly. "And man up, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that bad."

"It does!" Kise whined. "If it were you, you'd be crying!"

Aomine looked at him in annoyance. "Just sit still, I'm dying here."

Kise threw his head back as he was suddenly penetrated by Aomine's huge, rod. His fingers dug into Aomine's back as the basketball player immediately began to slam into his hole, earning loud gasps and strangled screams as the blonde bucked his hips up to meet the hard thrusts. He knew that Aomine would last for hours before even having his first orgasm. Kise would cum several times before Aomine even announced that he was close.

Tears welled up in Kise's eyes, and Aomine roughly wiped them away, letting a hand wander over his soft cheeks as his hand went back into position at his waist. Kise sobbed in pleasure, reaching his own hands over his chest and gripping his sore cock.

"J-just... rip it...!" Aomine grunted, tugging at the dress.

"Ahn! A-Ao-Aomicchi! I-I-I... Ah! N-n-no..." Kise moaned, barely understandable. Even so, Aomine understood him perfectly well. Rip the dress, and everyone will find out.

"Don't care!" Aomine growled, taking a fistful of the dress and ripping it off, tearing the expensive fabric in two.

Kise gasped as the cold air hit his body, shivering as his skin was uncovered. Aomine could sense his distress, and leaned down, still pistoning into Kise as he bit down into Kise's skin and dragged two fingers over Kise's member.

"Kh! Nnn... Agh! N-not there!"

Aomine thrusted into the young model again and again, hitting his prostate over and over, eliciting screams of pleasure.

"I'll try to... keep this quick..." Aomine groaned. "Do you want me... to cum... sooner, or later...?"

"Later!" Kise begged. "Keep going!"

Aomine did as he was told, increasing his pace and pumping even harder. The desk began to shake under them, rocking violently.

"We're gonna... break the desk..." Aomine chuckled, slowing down a bit. "Do you want to finish up here, or what?"

"K-k-keep going!" Kise panted. "P-please don't stop, A-Aomicchi!"

Aomine nodded, gruffly, and continued to go harder and harder, as the desk began to move along with them, limiting his movements to shallow movements. He hissed in annoyance and grabbed the edge of the desk, using the momentum to keep himself inside Kise.

"Fuck! This thing's really gonna snap!" Aomine thought, glancing at the iron supports on the desk.

"Are you done yet?!" Aomine asked him, hurriedly.

"Close..." Kise murmured.

"Well, hurry up!" Aomine told him, quickly reaching out and beginning to jerk him off in time with his desperate thrusts.

Kise let out an elongated groan as he came, releasing his salty fluids all over the desk, and his naked body. Aomine was still thrusting, aiming for a quick orgasm before the desk snapped in half. Unfortunately...

Crack!

The desk broke at the legs, and Kise jumped up and into Aomine's arms, pushing the blue-haired prodigy into the wall. 'Here!' Aomine thought, triumphantly. He wheeled around and pressed Kise against the wall, lifting his thigh and managed to keep pushing into him, groaning as he felt his release coming on.

Kise moaned, feeling himself become hard again as pleasure filled him again. Aomine slammed into him several more times, shutting his eyes and groaning as he exploded inside the blonde.

Kise winced as Aomine pulled out, just as roughly as he had entered. Almost immediately, Kise felt his knees give out. Aomine shoved his arms under Kise's, forcing the blonde to stay up.

"Are you okay?" Aomine gasped, wrapping his arms around Kise and pushing him against the wall for support.

"Yeah..." Kise breathed, as they fell to the floor.

"That was just too good, though," Aomine laughed, as they sat on the floor. He reached over, pawing at the floor and coming up with two screws. He showed them to Kise, who managed a small laugh.

"Guess you really did screw me this time..." Kise joked, softly.

"Are you really okay?" Aomine asked, confused.

"I still have an erection."

"After all that?! You're kidding!"

Kise grinned. "I won't let you bend me over a desk anymore, so pick somewhere else.

Aomine looked over the room, his eyes settling on the counters used for placing camera equipment.

"I can think of somewhere..." He purred, seductively.

Kise followed his line of vision and, upon seeing the counter, swallowed. In such a position... he could almost feel Aomine's huge cock ramming him from an angle like that.

Kise was the first off his feet. "Well, then, get up, Aomicchi," he commanded.

"Oh, Kise, that's not what I meant at all..." Aomine said, smirking.

Kise sighed. "Then what do you want me to do?"

Aomine tipped his head to the side, and stood up. "I think I forgot it, though... How long can you hold out for?" He asked, looking to Kise.

"Not long..." Kise panted. "Hurry up, whatever it is."

Aomine nodded, and quickly turned on his heel and dashed out of the room.


	2. How our happy couple got together

**A/N: BLEEEEEEGH! *gasps* *gasps***

**Ew. Ok, EW. EWWWW I'm DYING! Bleeeeegh! *gasps* I just… *gasps*... READ IT. The plot to "Human Centipede"... EURGH… Don't… do it… DON'T EVEN… TRY IT…**

**I'm begging you… PLEASE DON'T...**

**Don't do it.. Read this, instead…**

Aomine reclined in his chair, and sighed in content. Kise was probably taking a shower upstairs, and he had previously invited Kuroko and Kagami to come over for a quick game, but it had begun to rain halfway through. As it was, the rain was thumping against the windows in a calming lull of a pattern. Aomine yawned, and his eyelids drooped.

But he remained awake, unable to fall to his fatigue. He was just… too bored to even manage that. He thought to earlier that day, when Kise had ended up modeling as a girl because Aomine had pressured him into it.

And before that, the time that he had asked Kise to wear an adorable, little kitten costume- Aomine had nearly passed out from the loss of blood.

His thoughts overlapped with pictures of Kise, the ones that set his face on fire and caused an uncomfortable tingling to take over his entire crotch area.

He stopped. Since when… did he start caring about Kise so much?

It might have been… Well… Aomine wasn't sure when it had all started. When his cravings for Kise got too big too handle. But he distinctly remembered how their relationship had begun.

It was another thursday, sometime in spring. Aomine didn't have anything to do after school, so he immediately headed to the basketball court. After all, wasn't Kise usually there? That was his logic. Wherever Kise was going to go, Aomine made sure to be there first. It gave him an excuse to bring it up, and yet another opportunity to see Kise in general.

"Aominecchiii!"

Aomine had just reached the gym doors when the cheerful voice greeted him. He wheeled around to see the blonde model walking towards him, sparkling in the sunlight. Aomine's eyes widened. He was so…

"Where are the crazy fangirls?"

"I told them I was going to be in the library after school, and then I came here to see you!" Kise laughed.

… Perfect.

"You mean, to play basketball, right?" Aomine asked, uncertainly.

"Um… Right," Kise coughed.

They headed into the locker room to change. Kise stripped his shirt, without much of a problem, but when it came to the rest of his clothes, he was always a bit squeamish. With a body like that? Aomine would think. Who would mind?

Regardless, Kise would always turn around rather than face him when it came to taking off his pants and boxers. But Aomine was still left with staring at Kise's perfect, tight ass as he gently moved from side to side to pull his skinny jeans off. Aomine would strip as fast as he could, and pull on his basketball clothes, only stopping at pulling up his shorts. Then, he would simply gawk at whatever he could see of Kise's body, and just as Kise finished dressing, he would pull up his shorts and act as if he had just finished as well.

Maybe it was inappropriate, and somewhat like cheating, but with someone like Kise stripping in front of you, it was deemed necessary.

They got out onto the court quickly, and Aomine warmed up with some quick shots. The ball managed to bounce away from him as he made his last shot, and Kise picked it up, and stopped him.

"Wait, I want to make a bet on this match," Kise told him, seriously.

"Uh…"

"I know I'm going to win this time. I can feel it! So I'll bet you… uh…" Kise looked at the ceiling. "I ran out of money last week, and I haven't had any jobs since then, so…"

"How about a wish?" Aomine suggested. "If you lose, you get one wish from me, and if I win- which is going to happen no matter what you do- I get a wish from you."

Kise nodded. "Yeah! Okay, let's start!"

Aomine had never played against such an enthusiastic Kise before. The score difference was only 21 by the time they ended, but it was a quick game anyways. However, it was mainly due to Kise's improvement in defense that stopped him from scoring half of the time.

The other half of his misses came from his imagination running wild about what sort of wish he wanted to bet with.

"That was… hahh… a good… hah... game!" Kise gasped.

"Head out," Aomine chuckled, bumping into Kise as he jogged towards the locker room. Kise followed, stumbling somewhat.

Aomine watched carefully as Kise got undressed, yet again. He was even more covered in sweat than usual. Kise grabbed his towel, and held it in front of him as he turned around. He smiled. "I'm going take a shower!" Kise laughed, cheerfully.

"I'll be there in a minute," Aomine told him, nodding. "I need to get some stuff, first."

Kise blushed, somewhat, and wrapped the towel around his waist as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and headed off to the showers.

Aomine stood back. In reality, all he had needed was a chance to think. Did he want to jump Kise before… or after? He weighed the pros and cons of each choice. The plus side of doing it in the shower was that it wouldn't make a mess and it would be a bit more concealed than just out in the open.

Then again… When Kise got out of the shower, he could always grab him then. And he wouldn't be able to say no… The thought sent shivers down One's spine. Kise would probably be dried off sooner than later, and he would have better friction… They would have more options as to where to do it…

Kise decided to wait. Kise wouldn't notice him in the showers, anyways. He could surprise him, but he wanted to see the look on Kise's face more than anything. He sat on the bench, crossed his legs, and tapped his foot.

**(A/N: I… I can't… too.. disgusted… maybe… a while… later... I.. need a hug...)**


End file.
